Le show de Mettaton
by Komachu
Summary: Et oui cette fois Mettaton a trouvé LE jeu qui lui rapportera le plus d'audimat ! Quoi de mieux que le célèbre jeu action ou vérité avec ses amis sous la contrainte avec les lecteurs ? En brisant le 4ème mur (et prochainement la barrières des univers) on dirait que Sans et tout les autres vont un peu morfler... À vos clavier cher lecteurs !


**Moi : Salut tout le monde ! ^^ Me voici pour ma toute première fic Undertale ! ^^ **

**Papyrus : ET MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS VAIS ÊTRE DANS CETTE FANFIC ! *sourit***

**Sans : Moi aussi les gamins**

**Undyne : Et moi, salut les punks !**

**Alphys : M-Même moi !**

**Moi : Ouais enfin aucun de vous n'est le personnages vraiment principale...**

**Undyne et Papyrus : QUOI ?!**

**Moi : Bah oui lisez un peu le nom de l'histoire...**

**Mettaton : Hello Darling ~**

**Frisk : Moi aussi j'y suis ?**

**Moi : Et oui ^^**

**Sans : Cool, et il y aura qui d'autre ?**

**Moi : Tu verras bien ^^ Mais y en a un que vous allez pas trop apprécier je crois... ^^'**

**Tous : ?**

**Moi : Vous verrez bien ^^' Bon je vais pas m'éterniser ce blabla de début est déjà beaucoup trop long... Je ne possède pas Undertale, bon visionnage cher "téléspectateur" ;)**

* * *

**Episode 1 : Le nouveau show de Mettaton !**

Mettaton : Hello Darling ! ~ Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt pour le show d'aujourd'hui ?

Publique : OUIIIIIII !

Mettaton : Pour ce show nous avons des invités trèèèèèès spéciaux ! Accueillez chaleureusement nos très chers invités !

Des monstres très connu d'Undertale se mirent à apparaître sur de sièges, attachés, sur le plateau télé de Mettaton. Oh c'est vrai, je n'ai pas expliqué l'histoire. Et bien comme vous pouvez le voir notre cher Mettaton fait son émission habituel comme tout les jours, sauf que cette fois son spectacle va être légèrement différent...

Mettaton : Et oui ce sont eux ! Vous les connaissez tous ! Voici nos chers invité de ce soir ! La célèbre chef de la garde royal, Undyne !

Un rayon de lumière vînt éclairé un siège montrant Undyne, attaché à son siège et se débattant.

Undyne : RELÂCHE MOI SALE BOÎTE DE CONSERVE !

Ignorant la femme poisson, Mettaton repris joyeusement son dialogue.

Mettaton : La scientifique royal, Alphys !

Un autre rayon de lumière vînt éclairé un autre siège montrant Alphys, attaché et essayant de se faire la plus petite possible, gêné d'être au centre de l'attention.

Mettaton : La petite humaine qui a ouvert la grande barrière, Frisk !*****

Une autre lumière s'alluma sur un siège montrant l'enfant au pull bleu rayé toujours avec son visage neutre -_-. Mais c'est sans compter sur Chara****** qui elle suivait toujours Frisk contre son grès sans que personne ne puisse la voir ou l'entendre et qui était donc contrainte d'assister au petit numéro de Mettaton.

Mettaton : L'ancienne reine Toriel !

Une lumière s'alluma encore montrant la maman chèvre elle aussi attaché à un siège, ne comprenant pas beaucoup la situation.

Mettaton : Passant ensuite au roi actuel, Asgore !

Un autre siège s'illumina, montrant le roi attaché à son siège tout comme les autres, l'air mi-amusé mi-mécontent.

Asgore : Mettaton... Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter d'enlever des gens pour tes spectacles !

Ignorant complètement le roi, Mettaton continua.

Mettaton : Et voici les frères squelettes, The Great Papyrus******* et Sans !

Deux sièges s'illuminèrent cette fois, côte à côte se trouvaient Sans et Papyrus, tout deux attachés à leur siège. Sans dormait, une bouteille de ketchup à la main, tandis que Papyrus avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Papyrus : Je passe à la télé ?! *v*

Mettaton : Mais ce n'est pas finis mes très chers monstres ! Voici aussi Flowey !

Un autre siège s'alluma montrant Flowey, furieux, essayant pas tout les moyens de se dégagez du siège, en vain.

Flowey : JE VAIS TE TUER SALE POUBELLE AMBULANTE !

Sans, qui s'était réveillé entre temps, lançait un regard noir à Flowey. Seul lui, Alphys et Frisk savait que Flowey était Asriel. Mais sans son âme, Flowey restait un monstre sans véritable émotions. Frisk était devenu ami avec lui, la fleur jaune "supportait" la présence de Frisk mais n'était pas très amis avec les autres. Même Sans était devenu plus sympathique avec Flowey, faisant toujours autant de blague qui donnait au nouvel Asriel l'envie de tuer le squelette, comme Papyrus quoi. Mais il n'aimait pas que la fleur sans âme insulte ses amis.

Mettaton : Et voici le dernier invité, Temmie !

Et c'est là que vous vous dites que oui, ce show va partir en couille. Déjà qu'avec Flowey... Bref, un autre siège s'alluma montrant Temmie, tout content d'être là malgré le fait d'être attaché.

Temmie : hOi ! ^^

Flowey : Qui a eu l'idée de l'inviter ?!

Mettaton : Moi darling ~

Undyne : J'étais sur que tu avais des boulons en moins.

Mettaton : Et maintenant c'est à vous d'agir cher téléspectateur ! Vous allez pouvoir poser toute les questions que vous voudrez au participant ainsi que leur demander de faire ce que vous voulez !

Asgore : Et pourquoi nous ferions tout ce qu'ils veulent ?

Mettaton : Vous n'aurez pas le choix darling ~ Si vous n'obéissez je révélerai l'un de vos secrets quel qu'il soit !

Tout le monde se regarda et fini par se résigner

Mettaton : Maintenant que vous avez compris, que le jeu commence ~

* * *

**Moi : C'est finis pour ce petit chapitre de présentation ! ^^ Maintenant c'est à vous cher lecteur de proposer des defis et des questions à nos cher participant ici présent ! ^^ D'autre personnages se rajouteront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, en attendant, à vos clavier cher "téléspectateur" ;)**

*Oui dans cette fanfic j'ai mis Frisk en fille car personnellement je considère Frisk comme une filles, après vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez

**Idem que Frisk, je considère aussi Chara comme une fille

***C'est plus classe en anglais, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire


End file.
